The present invention relates to multi-channel junction gated field effect transistors and particularly to those in which the current flowing longitudinally therethrough is controlled laterally. Such transistors are sometimes referred to as vertical junction gated field effect transistors. Transistors of this general category are known in the art and are described in various prior art patents. See, for example, such patents as Wegener No. 3,025,438, Teszner No. 3,274,461, Teszner No. 3,497,777 and Teszner No. 3,767,982.
An advantage of a multi-junction vertical field effect transistor is that it can carry high current and therefore high power. A further advantage is that triode characteristics are easily obtained. This is because the ratio of the channel length to the channel width may be kept quite small.